Episode 5445 (21st February 2003)
Plot Sarah receives a letter from Ade telling her that he's got fresh evidence proving his innocence. He later phones Sarah and asks her to visit him on Sunday. Richard buys the family a new people carrier. He takes them out in it and drives them to a new five bedroomed house on which he's put a deposit. Lucy shows Tracy the picture from her first scan. She tells Tracy that the baby's father proposed to her last night. Shelley looks after Joshua while Fred and Ashley go to the solicitors to get the results of the paternity test. The test proves that Ashley is not the father of Joshua. Ashley is gutted. Karen has another set-to with Janice and Fiz. She manages to exert her authority successfully. She is annoyed with Joe when he steps in and lends his support without being asked. Steve is delighted that she's angry with Joe. Ashley takes Joshua for a walk. He takes him to No.4 where he talks out loud asking God what he's done to deserve so much misery. Martin calls round and he tells Martin that he's not the baby's father. However, he tells Martin that he still loves Joshua and intends to be the best father he can to him. Ashley is shocked when Fred says that now that he knows Joshua isn't really his grandson he's not sure if he can support him. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *James Brentnall - Anthony Schaeffer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Lucy's Florist *Pierce, Vaughan & Brentnall Solicitors - Interior and exterior *Young Offenders' Unit *Show home, Wentworth Meadows - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley and Fred discover the true identity of Joshua's father; Peter waits nervously for an answer; and Richard takes his family on a mystery outing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,220,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Ashley Peacock: "What did I do wrong eh? What did I do that was so bad that you had to take everything away from me? I mean, is it too much to ask? Would it made a difference if he could have been mine? I mean, what is this... some kinda challenge? Well don't you think I've suffered enough? I mean, why don't you burn the house down, drive a lorry into it... strike me down with a flamin' bolt of lightning." Category:2003 episodes